


Worst Nightmare

by sweetlikesugar



Series: Pack Writing [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Other, dreamers dreaming dreams, non-con but nothing serious happenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikesugar/pseuds/sweetlikesugar
Summary: Kavinsky knew much more than Ronan. He was well acquainted with nooks and crannies of his subconcious. It made Ronan bitter, but also made him wonder just how much time Kavinsky spent tangled in his own terrors.





	Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Ronan POV, closer to the dream thieves actual storyline, before K kidnapped Matthew

If Ronan hadn't known Gansey for so many years he'd probably be sitting on the other side of Aglionby's courtyard with Kavinsky and his dogs right now. There was something very alluring in their pack mentality.

 

Everybody knew Kavinsky. Everyone knew his dogs. At the beginning the entire phrase-Kavinsky and his dogs- was something maliciously thrown around among other students, like a stigma pressed onto five boys' backs. Now it was a solid fact, a title worn with something akin to pride in spite of everyone. Kavinsky made sure to mark his boys  thoroughly  .

 

Ronan saw the pros and cons of their pack mentality. Even though Kavinsky alone made him feel disaste mixed with respect, the rest of his boys did not make him feel strongly at all. He passed them in the hallways, heard snippets of conversations, but he never put any effort to watch them separately. He was sure that without Kavinsky they were like children lost in the dark. It's amazing how wrong he was.

 

Prokopenko was first. Average height, skinny blonde, he didn't attract much attention. It was astonishing why would he hang out around Kavinsky. One party was enough to make Ronan see.

He caught his jacket sleeve and pulled him into the crowd of drunk teenagers, handed him a suspicious teal bottle and dissapeared into the crowd like smoke. After some time he bumped into him again, this time away from the crowd and suffocating clouds of smoke. Prokopenko's eyelids fell halfway closed, hooding over his bloodshot eyes. He regarded Ronan from head to toe and smiled widely.

“How's the party, princess?”, he asked swaying unsteadily.

Ronan rolled hie eyes and tried to evade him, but despite the drugs Prokopenko was still surprisingly slick.

“Don't go yet”, he murmured, “I never saw another dreamer other than Kavinsky”.

Ronan flinched, “what do you want?”

Prokopenko snorted out a laugh, “I want you to have fun! After all, that's what you came her for, right?”. His eyes became bright, “or does Gansey hold you back that much?”

“Gansey's not holding me back at all”.

“Stop”, Prokopenko shook his head, “we both know you don't lie. Don't start now”.

Ronan felt glued to the ground. That's not what he expected from Prokopenko.

“Stay for a little bit more”, he winked, “relax, give yourself some time to breathe. I don't know what you're looking for, but I know you won't find it here”. And with that he left swiflty, disappearing among the partygoers.

 

Jiang joined next year. Along with Skov they were inseparable, but Jiang attracteded a different brand of attention. He was in civil relationship with the Vancouver crowd, but other than that, he didn't make any effort to socialise. If Ronan attended more classes than just latin, he'd share literature and world history with Jiang.

He bumped into Jiang when he was hiding from Gansey behind the building while Jiang went out for a smoke. They stared each other down for a while and then Jiang took out his phone and kept himself busy.

“I've never met any dreamer other than Kavinsky”, he announced loud enough for Ronan to hear him, “where do you come from”.

He droned lazily and looked up from beneath his lashes.

“It's kind of fucked up when you think about it”, he continued despite Ronan's visible paranoic discomfort, “considering what K can take outta his head. What can you do?”

“Why do you care?”, Ronan hissed.

Jiang laughed maliciously, “I see that it's not much given your tone. Kavinsky can teach you a lot. He'd even blow you if you ask him nicely enough”.

Jiang stepped on the cigarette butt and glanced at Ronan again, “you're stumbling in the dark. I'd do something about that if I were you”. And without a second glance he entered the building again.

 

Their second meeting was different. Neither better nor worse. Just different.

Ronan didn't know why he still showed up at Kavinsky's substance parties. Prokopenko's words echoed in his head.

“You again”, Jiang murmured, hanging halfway out the Toyota's window, “I thought you wouldn't come back after Proko talked with you”.

“And yet”, Ronan snarked.

“And yet”, Jiang echoed quietly.

“What did you mean when you said about dreamers other than Kavinsky?”

“I don't know”, Jiang muttered, “why do you care?”

Ronan grimaced.

“I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want”, Jiang announced, voice watery and raspy from the blunt lazily flickering in his hand.

“What can Kavinsky do?”

“I don't know”, Jiang deflected the question, “I don't know what he can and can't do, I don't know your standards”

“Do you all speak in riddles?”

Jiang laughed throatily, “possibly. I don't know. If you talked with Proko then you really didn't get much info”

“I want to know how to control it. How to keep my nightmares on a leash”

“Kavinsky is good with nightmares and leashes”, Jiang admitted, “he does keep his dogs after all, right? Or that's what everyone says. Dogs, nightmares, same thing.”

Ronan got up and cleaned himself from dirt.

“You won't find him here”, Jiang warned, “today was a bad day, dogs won. I mean, nightmares. Try some other day. A better day.”.

 

Driving back to Monmouth, Ronan just realised what Jiang meant.

 

Ronan didn't say a word to Swan. He didn't think Swan would tell him anything.

 

Skov was dangerous, that much was obvious. If Jiang or Proko weren't around to serve as a quite useless brake, he was out of control. Catching Skov any other time than with his fist in someone's face bordered on a miracle.

 

“Lynch!”

Ronan turned, reluctantly facing Skov lounging on the roof of Mitsubishi. His turquoise hair clashed aggresively with the car's white paint job.

“The man, the myth, the legend”, Skov snorted amused, “what's with you that everybody's talking about you? Jiang and Proko. K doesn't count, he's always talking about you”

Ronan raised an eyebrow.

“Where do dreamers come from, Lynch”, Skov asked, “how does it work?”

“You too?”

“Not at all”, Skov shrugged, “but it'd be nice. I know how Kavinsky works. I don't know how you work”.

And wasn't that an omnimous statement.

“You know that K can help you? Maybe he'd even blow you. Seriously though”, he looked at Ronan blankly, “you think they can't see your scars. If someone knows what they look for they know how to find it. What are you looking for? Jiang said something about leashes, but he says all kinds of things when he's baked”

“I'm looking for leashes”, Ronan confirmed.

“For nightmares or real life monsters?”, Skov pressed, “sometimes it's the same thing. Go to him. He knows what to do with nightmares”. Skov smirked disdainfully, “but I don't know if he'll help you with leashes”.

 

Ronan knew what Gansey thought of Kavinsky, but he also knew things Gansey had no idea about. To be frank, he was freaked out by his conversations with other boys. Maybe that's what they wanted. At the driveway of the mansion where K kept all his monsters he didn't know what to think. He was greeted by Jiang, half asleep and exhausted. He smiled and his eyes twinkled knowingly.

“Today is a better day”, he affrimed.

 

Kavinsky was in one of the basement rooms. Stretched out on the leather sofa he looked like a beginning and an end. He gave Ronan a lazy once-over and grinned.

“You came for help?”

“Kind of. Jiang said you'd blow me”.

Kavinsky laughed, stretching the skin over his ribs in a way that looked painful. “If you'll ask nicely”.

He sat up and quietly encouraged Ronan to do the same.

“What do you want?”

“Control”

“I know that, idiot”, Kavinsky laughed, “give me specifics”.

Ronan glanced at the scars hidden under leather bracelets. Kavinsky's gaze trailed after him.

“I see”, he nodded, “why are you letting your head hurt you? It's not your style”.

“It's not that easy”, Ronan spit out defesively.

“That's true”, Kavinsky nodded, “but you're letting yourself get hurt, still”.

 

Kavinsky knew much more than Ronan. He was well acquainted with nooks and crannies of his subconcious. It made Ronan bitter, but also made him wonder just how much time Kavinsky spent tangled in his own terrors. They didn't keep the track of time while dreaming.

Laying down on the cold floor Kavinsky eyed Ronan lewdly.

“No”, Ronan warned.

“You didn't even let me say anything”, Kavinsky murmured, moving to straddle Ronan's hips.

“No”, he repeated firmly.

Kavinsky's face was blank as he stared down the boy beneath him.

“Why not?”, he asked tilting his head.

“Because I don't want to”.

“Not today?”, Kavinsky pressed.

“Not at all”.

“Why not?”.

“Why do you care?”, Ronan growled.

“Dick doesn't like sharing? What he doesn't know won't hurt him.”, Kavinsky shrugged.

“Gansey has nothing to do with it”, Ronan hissed.

Kavinsky leaned down, his breath catching on Ronan's lips.

“He always has something to do with you. He has you by the face and balls”, he drawled, lips curling in a disgusted snarl, “and I just want to help you out”.

 

Kavinsky pressed his lips wetly to Ronan's cheek, trailing to his jaw and down his neck. Ronan lurched forward and threw him off, face crumbling in revulsion.

“Don't touch me”, he hissed, frantically throwing the door open, leaving Kavinsky alone in a cold cellar. He didn't notice the hurt twist of his lips nor the angry tears beading in his eyes.

 

“So it's a bad day after all”, Jiang murmured, ducking swiftly to the room Ronan just left.

Prokopenko eyed him dissaprovingly, mouth pressed together, eyes blazing.

“Turns out you're the worst nightmare”.

 

Clutching the steering wheel with whitened knuckles, Ronan drove away with a screech.

 

 

“You're going to give him hell”, Jiang whispered, pressing his face into Kavinsky's neck, “it's not over yet”.

“Turn reality into dust”, Kavinsky whispered back, staring at the door with hollowed eyes.

“And everything you could've given him”, Jiang purred, grinning delightedly.

“I'm going to rip away from his hands”.


End file.
